


Out Of Frame (Until They Weren't)

by dykenini



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Cliche, F/F, Fluff, Overused trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykenini/pseuds/dykenini
Summary: 6 girls6 channels1 relationshipAnd the internet goes wild
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Everyone, Everyone/Everyone, Jeon Soyeon/Everyone, Minnie Nicha Yontararak/Everyone, Seo Soojin/Everyone, Song Yuqi/Everyone, Yeh Shuhua/Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Out Of Frame (Until They Weren't)

**Author's Note:**

> its the most overused trope i know of but i havent written it yet so here. now i have.

6 women. 

6 influencers. 

6 channels. 

6 youtubers who remained separate until they didn't. until that fateful day in may that left the internet bamboozled and overflowing with conspiracies and theories. prior to that day, none of them had indicated a single thing about knowing each other, let alone being friends. now..their fans questioned everything. if they had hidden this, what did it mean for their channels, lives and careers?

one of the reasons that nobody would have even dreamed that they could be friends was that their content was so wildly different from each other's. you'd have-

ah! before i get too ahead of myself, let's introduce these women. it wouldn't be too accurate if i left them out now would it?

jeon soyeon aka "yeoni !!!", amateur producer and rapper. posted bi-weekly. one video of her recording, producing, working basically and one in which she talked to her fans and interacted with them, taking and giving music suggestions as well as giving them sneak peeks of her next projects. this fan interaction time had been christened "jelly time" after one of her songs. she radiated energy and happiness yet at the same time carried a quiet sort of maturity. when trolls came to comment harsh things she would immediately change the subject, sometimes not as subtly as she had evidently hoped. 

next up, seo sujin or "soojins corner" as her channel was named. she was a professional dance teacher, or so she claimed. such a claim was not impossible seeing as she was the most recognised dancer on youtube, posting once a week. she tended to post whatever she wanted to, public kpop choreos, dance tutorials, covers, original choreography and occasionally she would even post vocal covers. these vocal covers almost never went unaccompanied. in every cover, a sweet, low voice accompanied her, sustaining notes that sujin could not reach. sujin refused to name her backup vocalist, claiming that she wished to remain anonymous. 

nicha yontararak, professionally known as "minnie kim" was a vocalist on youtube. she posted covers and original songs that she claimed had been written by a producer she knew who chose to remain anonymous. her pure vocals had brought her fame on the vocals side of youtube and she was often compared to more popular vocalists and idols. she uploaded once every blue moon but her vocals shone in every song. her low voice had brought her an adoring (majority female) fanbase. 

now, onto the next one. cho miyeon (or grwmiyeon) was a makeup artist and not only online. she posted look after look bi-weekly while she talked about important topics. no matter what the look, soft or theatric, pastel or flamboyant, she always talked about topics she believed should be spread more. from the racism she faced as an asian influencer to the misogyny in the beauty community and the toxicity of influencers who she chose not to name. she had become regarded as a drama channel despite not dropping names or ever starting shit and that rankled her. 

song yuqi or (yu and me), the asmr youtuber who went viral on tiktok for her husky voice. for weeks, her youtube comment section was filled with lesbians. she posted every second day, whispering greetings as soon as the mic was on. she loved to talk to her subscribers about any random topic that came into her head. there were compilations all over social media of her zoning out before thinking of a topic and squealing before quietly cursing into the mic. she had entire pages dedicated to archiving each time she cursed. the best part of her channel, the part that consistently made her go viral were the bloopers. playlists were made, edits, songs even. yuqi was your go to girl for aesthetic bloopers. 

finally, yeh shuhua or "shu's kitchen !!!" who was a home cook, making everything from curries to cakes. she was notorious for creating her own recipes on the spot and her hilarious fails. she had gone viral quite a few times by complete accident. she had a period in which she became vegan, using the word in every video title. her fans teased her endlessly about the era but she gracefully laughed it off everytime. 

but there we are, our 6 youtubers who allegedly did not know each other. 

on a sunny day in south korea, may 21st 2020 to be exact, the internet started to stir. 

the incitement? a video uploaded on miyeon's channel titled "doing my girlfriend's makeup but she's offscreen :D" that seemed like nothing out of the ordinary. 

the video started normal and stayed that way almost all the way through. miyeon spoke clearly as she applied creams and powders and a notably dark lipstick to the girl out of the frame. that day's topic was the homophobia present in asian societies and why it's so fucked up. as usual, miyeon's videos cut to failed takes at the end after she bowed and thanked her audience. this time however, there was someone else present. 

the girl who's makeup she had been doing stood up too quickly and knocked a brush out of miyeon's hand. she immediately turned to pick it up and that was the exact moment that thousands of viewers pressed pause, zooming in on this mystery girls face, the quality not too good for the blooper reel. 

all they could spy was short blonde hair falling in the girl's face. 

twitter blew up, fans across the world creating theories and shooting down others. 

slowly though, the excitement died down with only a few select people still interested. however, it wasn't to remain that way for long. for one of yuqi's weekly uploads, she posted a blooper video titled "bloopers to satisfy y'all until i can film again"

upon clicking, the video seemed innocuous, just like the bloopers that the chinese girl included in every video but this time it changed. 

yuqi sat cross legged on a cushion on the floor, her equipment set up and objects near her in preparation for her video. she was looking off camera however and the mic picked up every bit of her voice. 

"what! no eonni oh my god you can't do that!" she whisper-shouted frantically, making strange gestures off screen. "this is asmr!"

a scream came from out of the frame, not too amplified seeing as the screamer wasn't near the microphone but still loud enough to be heard for what it was. 

"what the fuck eonni!" yuqi yelled, completely giving up on asmr. "i'm gonna hit you. what do you mean you just felt like screaming?" 

annoyance was present on her face. "i am trying to do asmr here..."

"emphasis on trying!" another voice yelled, this one slightly nasally but sweet. 

"don't make me come over there!" yuqi threatened and the camera blinked off. 

the next video on the reel was of yuqi as usual but she wasn't alone. two girls sat next to her, one on either side. 

sujin leaned over to grab a glass. "i wanna do asmr.."

"no oh my god just make weird noises with your mouth!" shuhua joked. "just gulp into the mic." she demonstrated, swallowing close to the mic.

yuqi cracked a smile. "me with your.." the next word was censored but netizens figured out relatively quickly what she had said. 

the video continued that way, a small amount of the bloopers yuqi by herself but a large majority of them had the girls interacting with her. it was evident that they'd known each other for a while, seeing as some of the bloopers were from videos from early on in yuqi's asmr career. 

the next to crack was shu's kitchen !!! who uploaded a video titled 'making a six layered anniversary cake' about 4 days after appearing in yuqi's blooper reel. she steadfastly ignored any questions that she was asked about her interactions with the other youtubers. she simply cooked in that video, talking all the while about how she was making each layer a different flavour. she was interrupted halfway through when a girl with a mask covering half her face and a hoodie on, decided to walk in and wrap her arms around shuhua. 

"hey baby.." she could be heard saying, her voice groggy and raspy from apparently just waking up. "are you baking for us?"

shuhua's face glowed, visible even on camera. she evidently adored the other girl. she pressed a kiss to the uncovered part of her face, just under her eye and nodded. "for our anniversary!"

"which is my layer?"

shuhua pointed to the first of the cooling cakes. "this one! it's the same recipe as i made for your birthday."

the rest of the video went on as just another cooking video with a few more interactions between the girl and shuhua but netizens were busy analysing the cake comment. 

it turned out that minnie kim had posted a video last year on her birthday, where she had a cake that seemed to be the same flavour as the one shuhua had pointed to. she said that a friend had made it for her but evidently she was more than friends with shuhua. 

so what was all of these women's relationship? netizens were soon rewarded with another crumb, this time from soojin's corner. in the thumbnail of the uploaded video (titled: boy with luv dance cover) there were 6 girls visible. all of them danced energetically to the song and collapsed afterward, taking off their masks and revealing the expected truth. it was soyeon, sujin, minnie, miyeon, yuqi and shuhua. this was the biggest evidence that netizens had gotten and they were going crazy trying to analyse. stans were tweeting triumphantly about knowing that soyeon was gay. others were upset, having hoped to keep these women separate and heterosexual. 

soon, they regularly uploaded content with each other in it. but they never commented on the status of their relationship. 

minnie and soyeon uploaded a duet on minnie's channel. the mixing, vocals and rap were beautiful. the lyrics were about fighting for a forbidden love and it ended sadly. with the characters they had created dying, unable to live with hiding themselves. fans were speculating that the song was about the women but others shot that theory down. 

next to post was miyeon, the one who had started all of this. she uploaded during june, the video titled "6 pride looks for 6 gay bitches because it's gay month yall !!!"

the video inevitably started off as normal but as she introduced her models, it became more interesting. later on in the video, it became evident that some of them (minnie and yuqi) were allowed to help create the looks on the others while certain girls (shuhua and soyeon) would be hit lightly if they even tried to touch a brush. 

at the end of the video, the girls turned to the camera and showed their looks. it was evident that they had been made over in their pride flag, seeing as there were multiple same flags. 

soyeon had been done up in an unfamiliar flag that miyeon clarified was the autistic lesbian flag. she waved and smiled, the colours complimenting her short, blonde hair. 

sujin was sporting the bi pride colours on her face, tricolour liner in the egirl style adding a pop of colour to her face. she grinned, pressing a kiss on miyeon's cheek and thanking her for doing her makeup. this promptly ensued a battle between minnie and yuqi to get her next kiss because "we helped too!"

once the giggles had been sufficiently quieted, the next girl was focused on. minnie had the pansexual pride colours all over her face, bold and theatric. dark winged liner contrasted heavily with the bright colours dusting her eyelids. 

yuqi and shuhua giggled together, their faces both displaying the polyamorous pride colours. the colours had been made less saturated but the pi symbol was visible under both of their eyes. in addition to that, yuqi had the trans pride flag colours painted on one eye. 

miyeon was the only one left and her face looked spectacular. painted with an unfamiliar flag that she clarified was the nonbinary lesbian flag. 

"so i guess i'm coming out? i've never really felt like i was hiding on this channel but i hope you all support me through this. and mom...dad.." her face became downcast, the other women reaching out to comfort her. "i'm even more sorry. i didn't think i could be but i'm sorry for breaking your heart." a singular tear dropped, causing the makeup to run and the camera immediately blinked off. 

later that week, soyeon goes live as she always does. but this time it's titled 'answering your questions ???'

as people watched the live, they realised that she wasn't alone. immediately as people clicked on it, they would see 6 women sitting there. 2 of them (yuqi and shuhua) were on their phones, presumably checking the comments and the others were scattered around the room. 

"hey guys it's yeoni !! jelly time is gonna be different this week. it's been a really tough week for us, especially miyeon and so we thought we'd just go live and explain some things. give you a chance to ask questions and all that." soyeon forced a smile, looking at the other women who all nodded and voiced affirmations of what she had just said. 

"so! yuqi and shuhua are gonna read questions i guess." miyeon said, looking at the two of them encouragingly. "come on loves."

"are you all dating?"

"how long have you known each other?"

"are you faking this to get the fame and support from the lgbt community?"

they all whirled towards shuhua who smiled sheepishly. "i may have made that one up.."

"god shushu this is why we aren't subscribed to you." sujin rolled her eyes. at shuhua's outraged response she yelps. "i'm kidding! i'm kidding!"

minnie turned to the camera. "yes. we are dating. we've been dating for about 3 years as a whole. but soyeon and miyeon have the longest relationship. they've been together for 5 years. soyeon was whipped at first sight i guess."

soyeon blushed and hid her face. "minnie!"

the next question cut through the air like a knife and seemed to drain the oxygen out of their lungs.

"has yuqi had bottom surgery or is he still a man?"

they collectively turned to yuqi who had bitterly read out the question and was staring at the screen in shock. she looked up, directly toward the camera and spoke. 

"i don't think it's any of your business whether i have had bottom surgery or not. i don't believe it makes me any less of a woman and neither do my sexy ass girlfriends. suck my dick." she rolled her eyes, pretending she didn't care but the others saw her grab shuhua's hand and squeeze it tightly, her knuckes white. 

"thank you for your input baby. and i swear to all that is holy, if someone types one more transphobic comment i'm fighting." soyeon said, her face red with anger. "you do not get to invalidate yuqi like that. and not just yuqi, all trans women, trans men and enbies. go the fuck away."

"next question." shuhua tried to lighten the mood. "do you guys sing for each other?"

all eyes turned to sujin who blushed. 

"she sings for us all the time. god it's a little annoying but we love her for it." minnie planted a kiss on sujin's forehead. "cute baby."

"are you guys gonna be on each other's channels more now?"

"yes." miyeon said firmly before anyone else could open their mouths. "i have been waiting years to do makeup looks on all of them. they will be in my videos. that is non-negotiable."

"i- miyeon big dick energy things i guess.."

the live continued with the women joking and teasing each other as well as answering questions. 

true to miyeon's word, they continued to appear on each other's channels. from cooking challenges with shuhua to freestyling with soyeon, they enjoy each other's company and improve the quality of the content on each channel. 

finally, the internet settled down, their relationship having become old news. 

and then they made a joint channel. 

"(G)I-DLE" posted for the first time and netizens minds went wild. 

'tour of our apartment !!!!! :D'

uploaded on the 15th of august 2020, the video soon trended worldwide. the trends on twitter were as follows:

THEY LIVE TOGETHER ????

THE APARTMENT IS SO CUTE

#APARTMENT_TOUR 

THANK YOU QUEENS OMFG

and promptly, everyone was aware. 

the video was a simple house tour, the camera switching between sujin and soyeon's hands, recording everywhere around the large apartment. 

some rooms were instantly recognisable, the kitchen, small dance room, bedroom-turned-recording-studio, miscellaneous filming room with multiple backdrops rolled up in a corner. 

but others were not. none of their viewers had seen the bedroom, the living room (getting a small glimpse in jelly times didn't count) or the bathroom. why they were shown the bathroom is something to unpack separately. 

but after the joint channel was made, everything actually went back to normal. the channel posted random shit, vlogs, messed up choreo, challenges, tiktok dances, rants etc. it became a fun space for the fans of all 6 members of this cute, widely known relationship. 

and despite all the hate they got, despite the tearful live miyeon went on, explaining how her parents kicked her out, they were okay. they had each other and they had support. so....in the end...

it was ok. 

they were 6 girls who didn't publicly know each other until the fateful day that changed their lives, ultimately for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> ,,,,,yeah


End file.
